Zodiac Warriors
by Lady ChaoS3
Summary: Rei has a vision of 4 new scouts. They finally meet and there is a secret. Turns out Darien and The Zodiac Princess are brother and sister and a new enemy has shown it self. R/R and okay so the summary sucks but im hopin u like the story. ^^ peace out ppl
1. Default Chapter

It all Begins…..  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer- I dun own Sailor Moon ._. And im not trying to copy anyones story. I've had the idea for awhile and I just got bored one day and decided to write it ^^;; hehe  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei was sitting on her bed yawning and tired as hell. It was night and Rei had been up meditating and cleaning. It was about 3 in the morning now. She laid down . The soft white sheets were very comfy so she fell asleep right away. While she slept silently, she dreamt.  
  
* Her dream *   
  
Rei walked down the street near the arcade where she saw Andrew and Mina talking and Serena playing Sailor V, yelling at the machine as she lost. Rei noticed that as Serena's mouth moved no words came out. She was silent and her surroundings were black and white. Rei was fully in color though. She stood there looking around as a youma showed up behind her and shot a attack straight for her. Rei held her hands up in defense as the attack shot right for her. The attack went right through her. Rei saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus from the corner of her eye. They had been blown back by the blast . Suddenly shadows of 3 Sailor Scouts. Their mouths moved forming words but their faces could not be see. Rei knew though that these were none of her fellow scout friends. They were new. Rei looked at them.  
  
" WHO ARE YOU!?"  
  
They disappeared as the dream ended.  
  
Rei shot up, still screaming in question to who they were. She was sweating and she decided to just get back up. She walked outside wearing her miko fuku. She sat on the steps of the temple and looked up at the full moon glowing. She heard something from the nearby trees. She stood up and looked towards their direction to find nothing. She walked back up to her temple and sat right outside of the door to her room. She looked at the moon again and lay down on the steps and fell asleep again.  
  
~* The next morning *~  
  
Rei woke up to find a black jacket over top of her. She sat up and eyed the jacket. She knew that her grandfather did not own such a jacket so she figured it was Chad's. It was now about 12 in the afternoon. She walked to the fire room and sat down meditating. She repeated her chant to herself. The fire grew larger as she chanted. She closed her eyes tight. She had a vision.  
  
* Her vision *   
  
Rei saw Serena and Mina at the arcade. Mina was talking to Andrew and Serena was yelling at the Sailor V. Rei knew that this was what she had seen in her dream! She then saw Lita walking up to them. Rei could have sworn she saw a shard of a crystal land at a nearby cat.  
  
  
Rei snapped open her eyes and stood up gripping her transformation stick and ran towards The arcade, ignoring the fact that she was in her Miko uniform.   
  
~* At the arcade *~  
  
" And then Serena fell on the ground landing on Artemis getting them both stuck together, ahaha, with her Cement Caramel Bubble gum! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"   
  
Mina carried on Laughing insanely and Andrew too laughed. Lita looked at them and blinked as a small anime sweat drop appeared on the side of her head. She walked over to Serena, who hadn't been listening to the conversation. She was absorbed in her Sailor V game.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NOOOOO! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM! AH I DIED!! SHIT!!! NO!!!!"  
  
Serena screamed.   
  
Rei ran in and looked at them. She was sweating and breathing heavily from running so fast. They all looked at her.  
  
" hey…!…"   
  
Before she could finish she caught glimpse of the shard floating around the area and landing on a nearby cat. Rei turned and faced it.  
  
" I'm sorry Andrew!"   
  
Rei said as she ran towards him punching him in the stomach hard knocking him out. Andrew fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
" REI!!!!"   
  
They all shouted.  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??"  
  
Rei looked at the shard again and pointed at it as it floated above the small orange cat. They all looked as it spun around and began to glow bright. From the bottom tip of that small piece of crystal shot a black beam at the cat. It seemed as if the cat's soul was being absorbed. A ghostly version of the Cat flew up and into the crystal. Rei held up her Transformation stick as well the others.  
  
" MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!"  
  
Rei transformed into Sailor Mars in a burst of red light. The others followed, transforming and ready to fight.   
  
The shard of a crystal turned at them letting loose immense black light and purple and black electricity. IT slowly took form to a large blue cat which stood on its hind legs. The creature had a long gray trench coat and wore ripped black pants. It had long fangs and long fury fingers which were red. It had a gun strapped to each side of its hips.  
  
" We are the scouts of Love and Justice, the agents of peace. On behalf of the moon we will punish you I am Sailor Moon!"   
  
" On behalf of the red planet Mars, the scout of war, I am Sailor Mars!"   
  
" On behalf of the planet of Protection, I am Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
" On behalf of the planet of love! I am-"   
  
Sailor Venus was cut off as the monster spoke.  
  
" If ye speak too long you might die! I am Ronven, your wonderfull Kitty killer!"  
  
Ronven faced them and shot out several bullets from his guns attached to his sides and they swiftly ran towards the scouts direction. Rei jumped as well the other scouts. But the bullets flew at them again and flew around all of their waist. All of a sudden Mina caught glimpse of a silky string from the bullets' ends. They were pulled together ramming their backs into one another. Then a Black electricity shot from the guns electrocuting the scouts. They all screamed out in pain. They attempted to try and escape but with no luck.  
  
" d…damn you!"   
  
Sailor Jupiter screamed out as the monster laughed.  
  
" You challenged me! So now I will kill ye!"  
  
He sent forth more painful electricity through the silky black string which tied the scouts together. A voice from behind the monster spoke. The voice was cold and mellow.  
  
" Pathetic…..baka…."  
  
Rei opened one eye and saw 4 sailor scouts! They were not the ones she knew though. They were…..the ones from her dream!  
  
  
To be continued…..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors note- HEY!!!! Well this is meh first Sailor Moon Fanfic. There isn't any romance yet but there will be soon. Please dun be harsh ppl. No flames please!!! R/R please. I will have meh second chapter up right away I promise. This one was kind long I know. The next one might not be alone but its hard for meh to find a good stopping point u know. Oh well R/R and stay tuned  
::::: tv clicks and turns off ::::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Warriors of the Zodiac Arrive! ( okay so...

Warriors of The Zodiac Arrive  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer- I dun own Sailor Moon ._. And I'm not trying to copy anyones story. I've had the idea for awhile and I just got bored one day and decided to write it ^^;; hehe  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei widened her eyes as the one scout on the outer right sent a red beam of light and energy straight for the Youma. At the last minute the beam detached the string from the gun so that their fellow sailors were free to move again. They all stood up and Jupiter turned to the monster.  
  
" Time to pay! Jupiter Oak Evolution!!!"  
  
Jupiter screamed as she sent her own attack at the monster. He quickly jumped up avoiding the attack. Jupiter charged at him and thrust her fist foreword to hit him in the face. He quickly moved his head slightly to the side as she grazed his cheek. She raised a knee to his stomach with a powerful blow hurting him. He then jumped up and swung his left leg to the side kicking poor Jupiter into the door of a nearby shop.  
  
" Jupiter!!"  
  
Screamed the other scouts as they watched her hit the wall denting it. Rei stepped up. It was her turn.  
  
" Mars Flaming Sniper!"   
  
She sent her powerful fire towards the evil youma. It pierced his arm because he was distracted by the pain of the other scout. Venus looked at the other scouts. One looked kind of familiar. She quickly turned to see Rei being blasted back by another attack of the Youma's magic.  
  
" Venus Love and Beauty shock!"  
  
The youma looked at her and grinned. He ran out her and jumped up at a split second it appeared that he had jumped onto the attack and then appears behind her. He gripped his fist and sent his elbow smashing into the upper area of her back. Venus fell to the ground.  
  
" Venus! Okay pal your moon dust!! I am Sailor moon and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
She said as she did her little pose dance. ( o.o;; hey I didn't know what to call it okay ). She held out her scepter, facing him as he smirked evilly.  
  
" Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!!"  
  
She closed her eyes and sent her attack at the youma as she heard those other scouts laughing softly.  
  
" Ye dance, twirl and talk too much!"  
  
Laughed the youma as he jumped up spinning in the air.  
  
" And…ye have bad aim! Hahaha"  
  
He laughed at her and stopped in mid air. He floated their for awhile and held his hands out towards her.  
  
" Black cat gun fire!"  
  
He shot out several black energy balls at the sailor scouts. At the last minute Jupiter, Mars, and Venus ran in front of Sailor Moon taking the blast and trying to block it.  
  
" NO!!"  
  
They all seemed to scream as the new scouts stood their watching.  
  
One of the new sailors stepped foreword and walked in front of the Sailor Jupiter, who looked up to see her there.  
  
" Capricorn Earth Buster…."  
  
She held her hand out as the Youma looked at her. She was hit several times but didn't appear to be hurt. A rock appeared before her hand and cracked open as it released a large brown and white wave of energy towards the youma, piercing it through the heart. The arrow seemed to tear him apart and the youma's ashes fell to the ground and burst into a purple flame. The shard appeared and this time shattered. The soul of the cat flew out and back into the young feline's physical body.  
  
" That was too easy…."  
  
The scout replied. Sailor Moon looked at her. Instead of a skirt they had pants . This Scout had brown hair which was tied up into a ponytail. She had cold hazel eyes which she looked at the sailor scouts with. She wore Boots like Uranus that were white with brown heels. She had tan skin though . She had a white sleeveless shirt which ended right at her belly button. She didn't wear gloves but she did wear a bracelet with a Capricorn sign as the charm. She didn't have a tiara like the others. Instead she had a white gem attached to her forehead. She brought her hand down from the sky and faced them. She was wearing Lip gloss and had on a white choker with a brown star attached in the center of it.  
  
" You scouts are far too weak to protect your princess."  
  
Jupiter glared at her as well the other scouts.  
  
" How dare you say that!! Who are you!?!"  
  
" I do what I please and if u must know I am Sailor Capricorn of the Zodiac Warriors. My companions and I have come to save your little earth from utter inhalation."  
  
She laughed quietly and turned to her friends.  
  
" I think I have offended them."   
  
Another Scout walked up. She wore a baby blue shirt which had a red striped across the bottom. She too wore a chain with a charm on her. She wore it as a anklet. It had a Cancer symbol charm. Her pants were blue and covered her boots which went up to her knees like Sailor Mercury. Her boots were all white. She had her hair done in two buns on each side of her head like Sailor Moon. From the center of each bun, there was a braid, which came from it. Her hair was a light blue and had a streak on Dark Blue through the braids, which ended at her shoulders. She too wore a choker which was white with a light blue star as the center piece. She looked at them with one Hazel eye and the other was blue.  
  
" Dear sister, do you truly care what they think? I am Sailor Cancer. The sister by the same parents of Capricorn."  
  
Capricorn nodded and walked over to her sister. Two other scouts stepped up.   
  
" I am Sailor Leo, nice to meet you."  
  
A Sailor Scout which seemed to be the leader stepped up. She wore a red sleeveless shirt and black pants. She too wore boots like Uranus. They were black with red heels and she wore a anklet which had the sign of Leo on it and a bracelet on her left hand with all the signs on it of her fellow scouts. She had a gem on her head which was the shape of a diamond. It had a stripe of a dark red coming from the top down to the center and then a Dark blue from the left and a brown from the bottom and a stripe of orange from the right. The sign of Leo was in the center of the Diamond. She wore a red arm band with a black wavy stripe through the middle. She worse a choker which was white and had a black star as a center piece. She had long black hair. Her eyes were green  
  
" I am the leader of us Zodiac Warriors this is the leader if I die"  
  
She pointed at a scout with red hair and everything like the other Zodiac Warriors except a orange color and her boots matched Sailor Jupiter's. And her gem was a orangish yellow color and her chain was around her neck and had the sign of Aries. Her hair was in spiky pigtails ( like Rikku from FF10 ). Her hair was blonde and her eyes were yellow.  
  
" The name is Sailor Aries. Greetings."  
  
Sailor Moon stood up.  
  
" I am Sailor-"  
  
" I know who you are Sailor Moon, I must find my brother, it is urgent."  
  
Leo spoke with a straight face which was serious.  
  
" Brother?"  
  
" Endymion aka Darien.."   
  
" Darien…..?….."  
  
To be continued…..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors note- HEY HEY again! What do u think!? ::: dodges any possible objects thrown :::: its getting more interesting isn't it? Well r/r please. Thank you for reading and I will continue!!! Okay nothing THAT exciting happened but something important happened! And yes Leo is Darien's brother and meh tell u NO more! :::tapes mouth shut :::::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Memories Unfolded

Memories Unfolded...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer- I dun own Sailor Moon ._. And I'm not trying to copy anyones story. I've had the idea for awhile and I just got bored one day and decided to write it ^^;; hehe  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
" Darien is your brother!?"  
  
Serena's eyes widened as she heard this. As far as she knew, he was a only child. Had he not been telling her something?  
  
" Yes that is my dear brother. He has never met me. But I have seen him."  
  
" What?"   
  
Serena questioned.  
  
"I would watch him over the monitor which each planet castle has. I remember watching him as he laughed and smiled, but that was only when he was young. My mother told me of him but he doesn't know of me….'  
  
She smiled to herself and then quickly looked up.   
  
" It is important, I must see him!"  
  
The scouts changed to their normal selves. Leo was wearing black jeans and a long sleeve, purple shirts which showed her stomach. Her hair was the same and the diamond was gone. She was still wearing her anklet though.  
  
" My human name is Terra."  
  
Aries was wearing a white short sleeve shirt which was normal length and she was wearing baggy orange pants. She looked human and her hair was still the same.  
  
" My human name is Kara."  
  
Cancer was wearing a Blue shirt which read Victory across the arm sleeves which ended a little after her elbow but not all the way to her wrist. She wore bleached blue jeans.  
  
" My name is Ming when I am human so you know."  
  
Capricorn was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a bird on the back. She wore a brown skirt which ended right above her knees. It had a patch of the earth on the side of it. They all still had their chains. They all looked human.  
  
" My name is Miko. That's easy to remember you know."  
  
Serena, Rei , Mina and Lita looked at them and stuck out their hands in a gesture to shake hands. The Zodiac Warriors shook their hands. Miko smiled and apologized to Lita is she offended her any.  
  
" I'll take you to Darien's house now."  
  
Serena said as she walked towards Darien's house. The scouts talked while they walked. Terra looked back as Serena walked behind them. She walked next to her and out a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" I have a feeling you still are with my brother like you were in the old times. Am I right?"  
  
Serena nodded and looked up at her. Terra smiled.  
  
" Well little miss moon princess, I hope you have taken good care of my dear brother."  
  
Terra said with a laugh. Serena smiled and they walked on, down the street to Darien's apartment.  
  
~*~ At Darien's ~*~  
  
Darien walked down the hall, flipping his can of soda in the air and catching it. He whistled to himself as he did so. He reached his apartment to find Serena, Mina, Rei, Lita and 4 other girls with them. Serena had that anime anger sign on her forehead and was pounding on his door.  
  
" DAREIN!!!!!!!!!!! OPEN UP!!!!!"  
  
Serena wailed. Mina held her ears shut, because Serena was very loud. Lita gave a silent nervous laugh as the other girls had one of those anime sweat marks on their heads. Darien walked up to them and stood behind Serena and laughed. Serena didn't notice and he tapped on her shoulder. She turned around quickly.  
  
"Hello Darien…"  
  
She continued to bang on the door.  
  
" DDDDDDDDDDAAAAARRRRRIIIIIIIEEEEEENNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She finally realized that Darien was right behind her and she spun around, hugging him. Which made him throw his soda, which landed on Mina's head.  
  
" OW!"  
  
Mina screamed as the can hit her head. Serena blinked and apologized to both of them. Darien said sorry to Mina. Mina grabbed her head. The others blinked and laughed quietly so Mina wouldn't hear them.   
  
Darien went and unlocked the door. He invited them all in and sat down on the couch. Serena, of course, sat next to Darien locking her arms around his arm. He smiled at her. Rei sat on a nearby chair and Mina sat on the arm of the couch. Terra sat next to Darien. Kara and Ming leaned against the wall. Miko took a chair from the kitchen and brought it back to the group and sat. Darien looked at them. He had never met them before.  
  
" Who are your friends?'  
  
He questioned the ones he already knew. Mina introduced all the girls. Terra turned to Darien.  
  
" Dear brother, we finally meet face to face…"  
  
Miko said with a smile. Darien looked at her and scooted closer to Serena.  
  
" Brother!?"  
  
" Yes, we have never met in person though….We have the same father."  
  
" But my parents died in a car crash…!"  
  
Terra shook her head and looked at him seriously, she picked up his hand and held it.  
  
" Younger Brother, I mean the Silver Millennium. You never met me. Our mothers were different. Our father was the same. It is rather kind of complicated but please hear me out."  
  
" O…okay"  
  
Darien stuttered. Terra stood up and her fellow Zodiac Warriors stood behind her. Terra spoke:  
  
" We are the Zodiac Warriors, the selected 4 to be guarded by the mighty Zodiac Gods. Leo, Aries, Cancer, and Capricorn. Along time ago during the Silver Millennium, Prince Damien was young and fell in love with a young princess named Tartra. Princess Tartra is my mother and Damien is our father. They fell in love. It was forbidden that they go against their arranged marriages. They were never allowed to see each other again. Their parents shut off their transportation systems from Earth to our planet, which is near the star Leo, so we call it Planet Leo ( heyyyy lack of creativity ). They could never see each other again. Eventually our father married another women. Your mother. My mother married again also. Before she was married she found out she was pregnant with Damien's child, which was me. King Damien was informed. We were told that his new wife was also pregnant. She later on had a son. That was you."  
  
Darien stood up. He didn't believe what he was hearing. He went to speak but she put a finger on his mouth, motioning for him to shush.  
  
" I'm not done….When I became older I was only allowed to talk to you and my father at the same time once, that was when I was a year old. I talked to you through communication systems. You were so cute. And you look like our father. You have his handsomeness. I remember when I was little I would tell my mother I wanted to see you and father again. I never talked to you all again. I ordered one of our spies to place a small camera so I could watch you grow up. I did, every time you walked into the garden I could see you. Then one horrible day I saw A evil queen named Beryl kill father while he was protecting step mother. The guards of our planet were fighting, I was hoping to see you and make sure you were okay. I didn't see you though."  
  
She held out her chain and her Zodiac symbol turned to the crystal that was on her forehead when she was a scout. It lit up and a small holographic screen showed up showing what happened.  
  
~*~ The screen image ~*~  
  
Leo was looking at the screen as it dripped with blood and she cried for her father. She heard a blood curtailing scream as the door flung open. She spun around to see 3 Negavorce warriors. They charged at her attempting to stab her when Sailor Aries stepped in front and grabbed the blade of his sword. She clenched down on it at the blood ran down her arm. Soon the blade shattered.   
  
" Aries Flame Thrower Blast!"  
  
Ares sent a large fire beam that spiraled right at the enemy blasting them away to ashes. The two scouts ran outside to find the other warriors and scouts fighting. Quickly princess Terra transformed.  
  
" Leo's Lion Strike!!".  
  
Leo attacked 4 other soldiers, killing them. Leo spun around to see Sailor Capricorn be stabbed through her stomach while protecting her dear sister Cancer. Capricorn fell to the ground with the sword struck through her stomach. Cancer started to cry.   
  
" Cancer Water Claws!!"  
  
She sent a rush of water at the warrior who killed her sister. He was killed instantly. Leo caught sight of a solider rushing up to Cancer from behind. Leo went to run for her but before she could the soldier hit her through the heart with his blade.   
  
" NOOO!!!!!"  
  
Cried out Leo as she watched her friend die. She saw her mother defending a little girl which was crying over the lose of his parents. She saw her step father slap her across the face and admit that he worked for the Negavorce. Leo ran up and stood in front of her mother. Aries ran up also and stood in defense also.  
  
" We will protect our beloved queen at all cost!"  
  
They said with heart. Leo's Step father ( Shin ) laughed and punched Leo forcefully in the stomach.  
  
" Bitch. You think you can defeat me. You had so much potential of being of being evil but you had to be a stupid Sailor Scout didn't you. How sad. Haha"  
  
He mocked as she glared at him. She was slightly bent over and then she stood up straight.   
  
" I am a proud Sailor Scout. My father is the king of Earth. I am the Princess of the Zodiac Warriors. I will protect my mother at all cost because I am Sailor Leo!"  
  
" How wonderful for you…."  
  
Aries ran at him and threw her fist foreword at him hitting his jaw, knocking his head back from the impact. He raised a knee to her stomach harshly and then hit the side of her neck with the side of his left palm. She threw a fire attack at him and he easily dodged. She jumped up and extended her leg foreword kicking underneath his jaw with her shin. He then quickly grabbed her ankle and threw her into a nearby burnt tree. Where she quickly rebounded and slammed the top of her head into his stomach and flipped behind him, elbowing him in the back of his neck. He turned and faced her. He clenched his fist and sent it flying at her nose full speed, breaking it. She grabbed her nose and jumped at him side kicking him with her shin on the right side of his body. She went to go punch his face but he swiftly moved his face to the side and grabbed her wrist while pulling her closer kneeing her in the stomach again. She spit in his eye and took her other hand to hit him and he grabbed her other hand while slightly jumping up kneeing her in the jaw and grabbed the back of her head. He sent his black magic at her face blasting her away and hitting the ground with a thud. Leo saw this and ran over to her to find her best friend was dead. While she had left her mother who was in a daze of what had just happened, Shin fired a black energy wave at her destroying her and tearing her apart.  
  
" NO!!!! MOTHER!!!!"  
  
Leo began to shake and weep . She Set Aries down softly and said goodbye I'll see u soon. She grabbed up a nearby sword and ran at Shin who was surprised when Leo sent the blade right through his neck. She turned the sword sideways making very gross sounds. She pushed his body to the ground and some solider went to attack her as she pulled the chipped and bloody sword from his neck. She turned to her attacker and clenched her fist sending it through his gut with a powerful blow. She raised her arm which raised his body off the ground. She pulled her fist out from his body and looked at her blood stained hand. She saw Beryl laughing. She knew who she Beryl was because she had been told of her from her mother. Leo charged her and went to stab her but Beryl blew her back with her magic. Leo was thrown high in the sky and landed on her sword.   
  
The memory ended with the image of Leo on the ground, dead along with all her other friends and loved ones, and a sword through her chest……  
  
To be continued…..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note- Depressing isn't it? Well yeah it's a little gross too o.O;; well R/R I need to know what u think!! No flames please….All flames will be used to fry rice!!!! Okay ill have the next chapter up soon!! Peace out ::: tv clicks off ::::::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
